


Abnormal Psych

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Sequel to Psych 101. Sam, Dean, and Y/n have gotten into a groove together, living their unique happy ever after. Things are good, sharing is caring, and domestic tranquility has been reached. A visit from a silver fox con man might just mess that up.~~~~~~~"Right. Well, I thought I should come see your new digs and-” John started and Sam rolled his eyes.“Who’re you on the run from, Dad?” he asked.“Sam!” you hissed as Dean pulled his hand away from yours and both brothers crossed their arms over their chests.“No, Sam’s right, Y/n. If Dad’s here, he’s got guns on his heels. Now, do the guns come with badges or not?” Dean asked, green eyes narrowing at his father.John laughed and turned toward you. “My sons know me so well.” His eyes sparkled as he looked over you. “I did have to leave Nashville because this nice old lady I did a remodel for thought I was being a little dishonest and thought it was a good idea to call the FBI Fraud Squad on me. Seemed easiest to just...take my leave.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Abnormal Psych

**Summary** : A new home, new city, new jobs, and an easy routine...how long can the calm last? 

**Story Warnings:** WINCEST, incest **, 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** unprotected sex, oral (male rec), Dom/sub, Y/n being called a ‘toy’, biting, spitroast, Dom!Sam, Switch!Dean, sub!Reader,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You twisted and groaned as you stretched. Dean’s side of the bed was empty, but that wasn’t anything new. Sam often pulled Dean out of bed as soon as he got back from his morning run so that the two of them could shower together. It was the reason you’d demanded your realtor find you a house with a giant shower in the Master Bath. The multiple footrests and handles Dean added to the shower made shower sex amazing and a thousand times easier than it was in the apartment the three of you had shared the last year and a half you were in Palo Alto. The shower was tiny in the apartment. Both showers in your house were much bigger, but the one in the Master ensuite was huge, which is why Sam always used it.

You rolled off the bed and stretched a bit more before padding into the bathroom. The glass was completely fogged up so you flicked on the overhead fan as you shed your pajamas and dropped them to the floor. You could see the silhouette of one man down on his knees in front of the other and it took no guessing to figure out who was who.

“Get the fuck in here,” Sam demanded, his voice strained.

“I’m comin’!” you called, taking off your ring and setting it on the counter.

You pulled the door open and bit your lip at the sight of Dean in front of Sam, Sam’s cock buried in his throat. It was never not hot to see them together in exactly the wrong way. The younger brother reached out and grabbed you by your throat, pulling you into the shower.

Dean pulled back from Sam’s cock and looked up at both of his lovers. “You wanna play with my toy, you gotta ask, Sammy,” he said with a smirk.

“I don’t know, Dean. I think you were doing a perfectly fine job of getting me off,” Sam said as Dean pumped his fist up and down Sam’s thick erection. “But...it’s been a few weeks since I’ve played with her.”

“You had your fingers in her _yesterday_ , man,” Dean disputed, standing.

“Fine. Been a few weeks since I fucked her throat. How ‘bout that?” Sam said, eyebrow raising.

“Still gotta ask,” Dean said, grabbing you away from Sam and pushing you into the shower wall. You squeaked as he dropped a hand between your thighs and pushed his middle finger into you, pumping it a few times before bringing his finger up to rub circles around your clit. “You wanna suck Sam’s cock, baby?”

“Yes, Dean, I’d love to,” you whined, letting out a whimper as Dean slipped his finger into you again. “Please, let me make Sam feel good.”

“Good girl. Such a good girl, Y/n,” Dean whispered, leaning his head down to nip at your throat. “Gonna fill you up while you choke on him.”

Dean’s dirty talk was another thing that would never not be hot.

It was always a bit of a thrill when Dean shared you with Sam. You could remember the first time it happened, a few weeks after moving into the Palo Alto apartment together. You and Sam were still on a bit of uneven footing, his jealousy over the fact that you could have a ‘normal’ relationship with Dean making things difficult, but Dean kept pointing out all the things you and Sam had in common and Sam came around enough to agree to moving out of the dorms and into an apartment just the three of you. It was better for privacy. Better for loud, kinky sex.

The first time Sam touched you was precipitated by a simple claim from a half-drunk Dean: “She’s better at blowjobs than I am.”

“You can’t know that, Dean. You don’t know how your blowjobs feel,” Sam argued.

Dean pursed his lips and nodded. “You’re right, but I know how _hers_ feel. Seems the only one who can judge is you.”

“What? No, Dean.”

“Then, I’m abdicating. Conceding?” Dean’s eyebrows came together, before he nodded. “Yeah. Conceding. I’m not the best in this apartment at the bajowski.”

“You’re drunk, dude,” Sam dismissed.

“Come on, Sammy! Just let her show you how good she is! It doesn’t have to mean anything. Just think of it like…” Dean chuckled drunkenly and buried his hand in Sam’s hair, pulling him close. “...you’re borrowing my Fleshlight.”

“Dean,” Sam said, his eyes going dark as Dean’s free hand dropped to his lap to rub his dick through his jeans. “I don’t...I don’t think she could handle me.”

“Never know ‘til you fuck her throat, do ya?” Dean teased.

"She wouldn't want to-"

"She'll do whatever I tell her to, isn’t that right, Y/n?" Dean threw a look over his shoulder and you nodded. There was a bit of apprehension about the idea, but if Dean wanted you to do it, you would. "She's a good little slut for me, Sammy. All I gotta do is tell her to suck you and she's on her knees for you. I wanna see it. I wanna see her throat bulgin' out like mine does. Please, Sam. _Please_."

Sam could have shut Dean down, could have ignored his begging, but he would have been lying if he said he wasn't curious after seeing the pleasure you gave Dean with your mouth. So, he took his pants and boxers down and Dean watched eagerly as you started to take Sam into your mouth.

"Okay, um, _fuck_ , yeah. Yeah, she's-" Sam's hand twisted in your hair as you swallowed around the head of his cock. "She's better. She's, fuck-right-there, better than you."

Dean told you later how proud it made him and after that, there was no apprehension about him using you to pleasure Sam.

"You're _mine_ , though, and _he's_ mine. No fourth or fifth base, okay?" he said the next morning. "First, second, third obviously all good, but I'm the only one that gets to fuck you and I'm the only one that gets fucked by Sammy, get me? That big cock is for fucking me and this pretty cunt is just for me to fuck. Play is play, but that’s...that’s just for me."

You and Sam both agreed. You also agreed to Dean's other rule, "No play without permission," which was very easy at the beginning when you and Sam were barely able to be in a room for more than an hour without sniping at each other, but as you became friends, it grew a little more difficult.

Sam was a cuddler. And when Dean was staying late at school to work on projects in the engineering lab, you and Sam got into watching serial killer documentaries together and cuddling was a necessity...and sometimes (when Sam was in a mood) cuddling led to kissing and groping. You'd always confess to Dean as soon as he got home that you had broken the rule and he'd always punish you, making some comment about how you must like getting punished if you couldn’t control yourself but it wasn’t _your_ fault that Sam knew exactly how to Dom you into doing bad things.

You took your punishments without trying to shift the blame. It would be futile anyway. Dean couldn’t punish Sam.

First and Second Base were easy to break the rules on but you and Sam never broke the rule for Third Base and not a single time had you broken the rule about going further than that. First and Second were soft limits, Third was a hard limit not to be messed with without permission, but breaking the rule against full penetrative sex between you and Sam would have been an offense you couldn’t come back from.

“Sam’s still gotta ask before he can fuck your pretty mouth, baby,” Dean said, more as a reminder to Sam than to you. “Why don’t you beg Sam for me?”

He forced your face to the left so that you could look Sam’s direction. “Please, Sam. I wanna suck your cock. I want you to use me, please. Just ask permission, please!”

“Fuck,” he whispered, reaching down to wrap a wet hand around his cock as Dean bit into the skin of your neck with blunt teeth and continued fucking you with two fingers. “Dean, can I play with your toy?”

Dean’s teeth pressed into your skin a bit harder for a moment before he pulled away, spinning you easily on the slick tile and forcing you to bend. He easily manhandled you into position with your left foot lifted up onto a footrest and left hand curled around a handle, your right arm wrenched behind your back to be used by him as he slid his cock into you. Sam grabbed your head and you dropped your jaw and relaxed your throat, holding that handle for dear life as the brothers started fucking you from both sides under the spray of the rainfall showerhead.

Breathing was difficult with Sam’s big cock in the way, but you’d long ago learned not to panic. Neither brother would let you pass out. You were more likely to slip and fall than go out from oxygen deprivation. But Dean would keep you from falling. He always did.

“Such a perfect slut, aren’t you?” Dean’s voice called out over the sound of the water falling over you. “My perfect little toy.”

You moaned into the throbbing flesh stretching your lips as Sam started grunting. They were both close, but Sam was going to pop before Dean. He always did.

“Better swallow every fuckin’ drop,” Sam demanded as he started to cum, still thrusting into your mouth as he hissed and moaned. He didn’t pull out until he started to go soft, patting your hair affectionately as you swallowed all he gave. You made certain you didn’t miss a drop. Sam leaned away from you with a smirk, watching as his brother pulled you back against his body and started fucking into you as hard as he could. “You know not to cum, Y/n. Better hold back.”

You always did.

Sam looked away and started to clean his body with a loofah on a stick as Dean started fucking you harder, making you scream now that you didn’t have Sam in your mouth to gag you. “Beg,” Dean commanded in your ear.

“Please, let me cum, Dean, please, I just want-”

“You’re a dirty little slut just wants to cum, aren’t you? Say it.”

“I’m a dirty little slut that just wants to cum, please! Please let me cum!”

“Good girl,” he whispered before letting go of the arm behind your back and reaching around to pinch your clit. “Cum.” Dean’s orgasm trailed behind yours by a few minutes, him filling you up with his seed as he pressed his lips to the bolt of your jaw and gasped in panting breaths. “Fuckin’ perfect.”

“Not to be that guy, but you better get moving. You don’t want to be late again, do ya, Dr. Y/l/n?” Sam teased as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the hook on the wall.

“I always love when I know you’re rushing into that office to meet patients, late with my cum dripping out of you,” Dean said as he pulled out of you and reached out to grab your bodywash off the shelf. “But he’s right. I’m gonna go get coffee on. Love you.”

He followed Sam out of the shower and bathroom as you quickly cleaned yourself.

You got dressed in your professional ‘Make me look slightly older than I am so my patients trust me more’ shrink outfit and did your hair and makeup and walked into the kitchen and smiled at the brothers moving around the room seamlessly. Sam in his dark blue suit and Dean in jeans and a light blue button-down with the top two buttons undone. They both looked amazing.

“There she is! Coffee’s in the pot, bacon’s on the plate, eggs in the pan,” Dean said, pointing to each item in turn. “I have to eat on the run, but I’m on dinner tonight so I’m thinkin’ buffalo chicken sandwiches and hand-battered onion rings.”

“Sounds good, babe,” you answered, pouring coffee into a travel mug and moving to grab a piece of bacon. “I’m gonna be a bit late home again tonight, so don’t start until after six, okay?”

“Sounds good. Text when you’re on your way home, okay?”

“Done.” You tilted your head up and he pecked a kiss to your lips before rushing out of the kitchen, breakfast sandwich in a paper towel in hand.

“So, the cheerleader or the band geek?” Sam asked as you made a small plate of breakfast.

“The cheerleader. Gotta be accommodating to those after-school practices.”

“Gotta help, even if it’s after normal office hours,” Sam said with a nod.

“Exactly,” you responded with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your 6:27 text that you were on your way home went unanswered, but that didn’t worry you until you started down your street toward your house and saw a large black pickup truck parked in the yard. “What the fuck?” you whispered as you got out of your car and cast a glance at the big fucking tires dug into your lawn. “Dean’s gonna lose his mind.”

You grabbed your leather briefcase and headed for the door, twisting the knob and pushing it open. “What’s with the-” you started as you dropped your stuff on the hall tree in the foyer.

“That must be her, now,” an unfamiliar voice said as you walked into your living room. Sam and Dean were both sitting on the couch, right on the edge of the seat cushions, and a third man was sitting on the small two-seater loveseat. He was older, with salt and pepper hair and a beard that leaned more toward salt and brilliant hazel eyes. He was smiling brightly and the brothers both smiled when you entered, but you knew them well enough to know they were putting up a mask. They were very unhappy about the visitor with the old grey duffel bag at his feet. He stood, showcasing his height was on par with Dean’s, and offered his hand. “My future daughter-in-law!”

Dean stood as you took the old man’s hand, Sam stubbornly staying stiffly on the couch. “Y/n, this our dad, John.” He took your left hand as John shook your right, thumb playing over the engagement ring in a calming motion.


End file.
